


Silent but Strong

by Thekombuchagirl



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekombuchagirl/pseuds/Thekombuchagirl
Summary: Hinata and Naruto haven't been in-sync for quite some time
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

This will be my next cannon couple from the Naruto series! I'm still not set on how this story will go, but all I know is that I've been dying to write this piece.

NaruHina has been a couple on my mind lately - and I'm not going to lie, I'm kind of sad how Hinata's life has been portrayed.

I understand that it is a different culture, however the 'dutiful housewife' trope feels so outdated to me. We do get a brief instance of intimacy in Naruto Restuden, but it's still lacking in my opinion.

I wanted to add a bit more "humaness" to Hinata. Yes, the manga/show isn't about her, but being the wife _and_ mother of key characters in the series should grant you more authentic character developments. She can't just be 'the perfect housewife' because perfection is an illusion anyway. A marriage is full love and laughter, as well as disagreements and obstacles. Not to say marriage should be hard all the time! But aside from yelling at Boruto and Naruto for making too much noise in the kitchen (episode 18), Hinata rarely shows all of her human emotions.

ANNYYWWAAYYY sorry for the rant!

enjoy :)

* * *

The sharp clank of a spoon jolted Hinata from her peaceful slumber. A whispered grunt fell from her lips as she slowly stirred awake. " _Ouch!"_ she thought, wondering why she felt so sore and uncomfortable. After a few slow blinks, Hinata's eyes widened with surprise. She had fallen asleep at the kitchen table.

She slowly readjusted herself on the less than comfortable chair and peered at the clock on the wall.

_12:36pm_

She sighed. It appeared her husband was still trapped at the office.

It didn't surprise her that this had happened again. It had almost become routine. She gingerly stretched her arms above her head and let out a loud sigh. The spoon was swiftly picked up from the floor, as well as her empty mug on the table. Hinata gave both a wash and rinse and looked out to the room in search of anything out of place. Once again, she had left the living room and kitchen spotless.

She quickly turned off the lights and made her way up the stairs to her room. Instead of walking past them, Hinata quickly glanced inside her two children's bedroom rooms, smiling at the sound of their deep breathing. "S _leep well my loves,"_ she whispered internally.

Once in her own bedroom she eagerly removed her clothes from the day, and shimmied herself into a silky slip. She hadn't bothered to use the lights, simply using her byakugan to navigate through the dark. Once situated she turned to her bed. It seemed as if was calling to her and she dutifully replied by snuggling into the plush sheets.

Hinata laid her head on the pillow and stared out into the darkness. This had been the fifth time this week she had fallen asleep in the kitchen. Although she loved the idea of greeting her husband after a long day of work, she started to question the necessity of her actions.

Naruto's job was not a simple nine to five. He looked over an entire village. A village that soon had turned into a metropolis. She sighed again, feeling the emptiness of the sheets around her.

" _Is it bad that I've gotten used to sleeping alone?"_ she pondered. " _Am I a bad wife for feeling this way?"... "Has this become my new normal?"... "Do I need to add another blanket now?"... "It's a lot colder by myself…does he care?"_

Hinata shook her head at the last thought. " _Do not let your emotions cloud reality,"_ she reminded herself. She knew it wasn't on purpose. She knew he loved her and their family. She knew that the responsibility he held was more than any other man in Konoha combined. He was the Hokage.

Simply put, his life, as well as hers, was not comparable to anyone else's.

She began to wonder what had made her think that last thought. What had made her think those sad words. After a brief recap of her day, she noted the quaint lunch she had had with a few of her old classmates.

Forty-fives minutes of stories and gossip had transpired. And most came from Ino. After Sakura detailed her training with Sasuke and Sarada, Ino began telling them about her _intense_ week with Sai…

_During lunch_

"A whole week I tell you! A whole week!" Ino stated, "post-mission Sai is an animal - I'm an animal! It just does something to you yah know? There this-this _desperation_ that makes you go mad with passion and-and lust, and connection and soooo much more." Ino sighed as she rested her chin on her palm, "It's not easy being a goddess."

Sakura rolled her eyes and gave her a 'tsk' in reply, "Not everything is about sex Ino-pig."

"So you're telling me that you don't pounce on Sasuke the moment he gets back from his _long-ass_ missions?" Ino taunted, "Out of all of us, I would expect _you_ to be the most desperate." teasing as she wiggled her eyebrows. Sakura instantly turned red and huffed at Ino.

"If you hadn't noticed, Sasuke is in the village more often, there is no _'desperation'_ between us," she chided, "Just because we don't have sex every night doesn't make me 'desperate' Pig! Besides….sometimes cuddling is more than enough for us," she finished with a small voice.

"Ugh, you guys are too cute, it's _gross_!" Ino giggled, "At least we now know Sasuke's a big softy"

"Shut your mouth Ino!"

"Relax forehead," she waved her off, "No one but us will know about your _mushy_ husband, not even Naruto, right Hina?" Ino elbowed her quiet friend.

During their silly banter, Hinata had stayed silent. She couldn't help but picture her friends being embraced by their partners after their sexual escapades. " _How long has it been?"_ she had asked herself, " _When was the last time we…?"_

"Hina!"

"Huh?"

"Hinata!"

"Yes?"

"Where did you go?" teased Ino, "I said we won't tell Naruto about how _mushy_ Sasuke _really_ is," winking at her

"Oh, um, yes," she chuckled. The waver in her voice concerned Sakura. Sakura furrowed her brows and placed her hand on top of hers.

"Is everything alright Hinata?" she asked softly.

What exactly could she say? She didn't really know what she was feeling. All this talk of marital life had caused an onslaught of doubts to surface in Hinata's mind. She didn't know how to process it all, especially when her two friends were staring at her.

"Sakura, everything is fine," she smiled, "I guess I got caught up thinking about errands I still have to do." She had lied to them, and she felt terrible.

"Hina, you don't have to pretend with us," Ino scolded, "What did he do? Did you guys have a fight? Has he been treating you well?"

"Ino, Naruto and I don't really fight," she said shaking her head. That aspect of their marriage didn't even exist.

"Well how have you guys been in general?" Sakura pressed. As much as she loved her idiot teammate, she knew how clueless he could be.

"We have been fine Sakura, there's no need to worry," she tried soothing her concern, "It has been a bit busy these past few months, but that is quite normal for us."

"If you say so-" Sakura began.

"When was the last time he made love to you?" Ino interrupted. Hinata's timid response had made Ino grow agitated.

"Ino!" Sakura scolded.

"Shut it forehead! Hina, when was the last time Naruto made love to you?" Ino asked again.

"I-I, uh," Hinata stammered. Her face had gone red from embarrassment. This wasn't something she usually talked about, even with them. Sex talk didn't flow out of her as easily as it did for Ino and Sakura. And even if she had mentioned a few details here and there about their previous experiences, it's not like she had had any _recently_ to even talk about it.

"That's enough Ino!" Sakura yelled. The mood had changed drastically and now all three sat the table silent. "Hinata, I'm sorry we pushed you...but if you ever need to talk we're here to listen, right Ino?"

"Of course! That's what we're here for!" she smiled.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled back, "But really, everything is fine, we've just been busy."

_In the bedroom_

Comparison was the devil in any relationship, and Hinata knew that. She decided to close her eyes and drift off to sleep, letting those uncomfortable memories fade away. " _Everything is fine,"_ she repeated to herself, " _Don't let your imagination take over."_

* * *

Yes, this story is gonna be _angsty_ , but I just can't help it!

I wanna write Hinata with some actual emotion - especially because she's married to an extremely busy Hokage who seems to practically live at the office.

Do not fret, this is only the beginning! I plan on giving Hinata the well deserved smut she deserves


	2. Doctor's Orders

I couldn't' help myself and wrote the next chapter right away!

So I don't' have a clear idea of how I'm going to execute this story. I am writing this as organically as I can!

My mission, like I said in the first chapter, is to bring some much needed 'humanness' to Hinata's character. Although their relationship in the manga/anime is less than stellar, I hope to add more complexity to not only their relationship, but there characters as a whole.

Yes, Boruto Next Generation doesn't focus on Naruto or Hinata, but there are still an essential part of this series, therefore they need some love too.

I hope you enjoy the ride!

* * *

Chapter 2

Sakura huffed as she walked up the stairs towards Naruto's office. Not only did she not sleep last night, she forgot to eat breakfast as well. Her shift had ended yet there was one more 'patient' she had to see. There was something nagging at her after her lunch with Ino and Hinata. Out of the three of them, Hinata always seemed content with her life. Caring for Boruto and Himawari, training them, attending Hyuuga clan meetings, and simply enjoying her domestic life. Yet the silence that she exhibited yesterday had bothered her. And even though she responded to her and Ino's questions, there seemed to be a slight waver in her answers. " _Lying to yourself won't make you feel better,"_ she sighed to herself. She had wished she had said those words to Hinata.

Last night she had voiced her concerns to Sasuke, who repeatedly told her it wasn't her business. " _Not my business-my ass Shannaro!"_ He was one to talk, she scoffed. Most of his 'dating advice' had come from Naruto in the early years of their relationship, so clearly Naruto had been indirectly involved in their business. _Plus_ , she was the one who had helped him recognize his feelings for Hinata in the first place! All three of them have always been in each other's business, it has been since their genin days.

Once she reached her desired floor, Sakura made her way towards the Hokage's office. As she walked, her anger started to flare. Hinata's dissociation was stamped on her mind, " _there was no way in hell she was okay!"_ She had a bone to pick, and it was with her idiot teammate Naruto.

"Naruto!" she yelled, barging into his office with little concern.

Naruto and Sasuke froze. How _interesting_. She could clearly see a paled Uzumaki and a stiff Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun! How interesting to find you here!" she chirped sarcastically. Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"Sakura I can explain."

"Mhm, you can leave that for later Anata," she turned her attention to Naruto, "We need to discuss some things."

"S-Sakura-chan wait!" he stammered, raising his arms to protect his face from any possible punches.

Sasuke closed his eyes and counted to three before engaging with them again. He had hoped that he could save some trouble for Naruto by talking to him first, yet didn't anticipate his wife's timing. Although he didn't like getting involved in other people's affairs, hearing about Naruto's possible marital problem didn't sit right with him. As much as it pained him to admit, Naruto had been the one to help him court Sakura. A year of atoning for his sin didn't exactly teach him how to be with a woman, not to mention the years of hatred and revenge that had clouded his life before then. Naruto had smacked him countless times for his lack of emotion and understanding of Sakura's wants, while still giving him advice whenever he needed. Therefore, the whole story seemed to be a misunderstanding between all parties (not including him). Even after a lengthy discussion of Hinata's _hypothetical_ dilemma, he knew Sakura was not going to let it go, so he decided to be the man Naruto was for him all those years ago and talk to him first.

_Before Sakura's Arrival_

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered, waking in to see a drowsy Hokage.

"Oi! Don't call me that you bastard!" Naruto retaliated.

"I need to talk to you," he continued, ignoring his teammates stupid insult.

"Sasuke, I promised Sakura to spread your missions, so if you're asking for another mission you can leave." Naruto glared. The dark circles under his eyes explained his less than stellar mood, however, Sasuke couldn't help but get angry at his teammates' shitty assumption. Just because he took long term missions didn't mean he enjoyed them. He wanted to be home just as much as Sakura did.

"I'm not here for a mission you idiot, I'm here to warn you," he snarled.

"Whatever you plan on threatening me with can wait, I'm too behind to stop," Naruto said. Sasuke was pretty sure Naruto had reread the sheet in front of him three times before understanding what it was. The idiot needed to sleep.

"Sakura is on her way to kill you," he said flatly

Naruto stopped instantly and stared at Sasuke, "What?!"

"Like I said, I'm here to warn you."

"Again, what?! Teme are you joking with me? What the hell did I do now?" Naruto's eyes had widened with fear and all worries of his work had been swiftly forgotten.

"It's about your wife."

"My w-? Hinata? What's wrong with Hinata? Is she hurt? Teme, is Hinata hurt?! You better tell me what's going on BASTARD!" Naruto growled as he stood from his chair. Orange chakra oozed from his skin and his eyes had gone red.

"Possibly," Sasuke responded, paying no attention to Naruto's antics.

"Possibly? Sasuke you make no sense! Stop being cryptic and spit it out!" Naruto chided. His anger was still apparent, but there was a hint of annoyance now.

"Sakura thinks Hinata is unhappy."

Naruto had stilled. He slowly sat back down and looked up at Sasuke with somber eyes. " _Hina...Hinata is unhappy?"_ he repeated in his head. A wave of insecurities and fear swept Naruto in an instant and his somber eyes turned even gloomier than before. Sasuke knew that feeling.

"I came to prevent any bloodshed," he said flatly, purposely leaving out the fact that he felt like he owed him.

Silence.

"I came here to hear your side."

Silence.

"How am I supposed to get out of this mess if you wont talk?"

"Teme….what am I supposed to say?" Naruto whispered. Clearly the dobe didn't even realize what was happening in his own marriage. Sasuke sighed and wondered if Sakura's story had more merit than he originally thought. Before he could continue his interrogation, a loud bang had stopped their train of thought.

Standing before them was their infamous pink-haired teammate, radiating anger with each breath.

_Back to the present_

"Sakura," Sasuke said, watching his wife turn her attention towards him. "He didn't know."

She blinked her eyes as she processed this information. She quietly turned back to Naruto who had understood Sasuke's words. He now sat looking nowhere, his somber eyes glazed with sadness and fear.

"Naru-"

"I don't know what to say," Naruto whispered.

"Naru-"

"What am I supposed to say?" Naruto whispered again.

"Naru-"

"Sakura-chan, how? H-how? Am-am I….Wh-what do I do?" He stammered. Sakura could see the dark circled and stumbled on Naruto's face. The man was running on fumes. With his condition, it was no surprise how disconnected Hina must have felt. Naruto probably didn't even feel connected to _himself_.

"First you sleep," She said softly, removing the papers from his hands, "And then you talk to her."

"Sleep?"

"You look dead dobe," Sasuke said annoyed.

"Doctors orders." She stated.

Before Naruto could respond. A sleepy Shikamaru walked in with a pile of papers in tow.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked, clearly not caring if he was or wasn't.

"The Hokage will be sent home for health concerns," Sakura informed, "Naruto cannot run the country in his current state."

"What a drag" Shikamaru mumbled. As much as he wanted to get these papers looked over and signed, Sakura was right about Naruto's condition. "How many days?" He asked Sakura.

She turned around and examined her exhausted teammate, "He needs at least a week if you're feeling generous."

"And if I'm not?" Shikamaru sighed. A week wouldn't have been a problem if it weren't for overflowing piles of work at hand.

"Five days," She said sternly.

"Four days too many, but who am I to say." Shikamaru plopped the piles of paper onto a small desk and reached inside his coat for his cigarettes. "Make sure he's ready by then." And with that, he left the office for a much needed smoke break.

Naruto was still processing what had just happened and before he could argue with the verdict, Sakura pulled him up by his collar and started marching towards the door. She glanced back to her husband and sent him a thin smile.

"Sasuke-kun, tell Sarada I will be late to training - I expect her to be warmed up and ready when I get there," speaking in her doctor's tone.

"Hn." he nodded, not wanting to make her angrier. " _I should make dinner with Sarada_ " he thought to himself, " _a 'happy wife' means a 'happy life right'?"_ He hoped that Sakura's mood would be better by the time she reached the training grounds. As for Naruto, Sasuke hoped the idiot would fix his damn mess - getting involved was proving to be just as taxing as Sasuke predicted.

* * *

And there you go!

I'll be writing more to this story the next few days and hope you guys are ready!

I was feeling super inspired today and decided to post this chapter as well.

I will probably come back to fix any spelling or grammar later on, but for now I'll keep it up for anyone following :)


	3. Doctor's Orders Continued

Man, I've just been on a roll tonight.

Inspiration came like a wave and a finished writing this at 2 am. If there are mistakes, I will come back later to fix them. I really just wanted to post this right away lol.

The story is slowly taking shape with each chapter - please believe in the vision haha

other than that, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

The sound of her alarm had jolted Hinata from her deep sleep. Peering over, she saw the red numbers of the clock read 6:30am. It was a new day, and that meant filing away yesterday's worries. She took a few moments to herself, staring at the ceiling while counting the dust particles that floated past her. Although morning could be taxing at times, she couldn't deny the peace they brought, especially when she was the only one awake.

With a deep breath she rose from the warm sheets and padded her feet to the closet. As tempting as it was to slide on robe and begin her day in pajamas, she decided to dress herself instead. Her plans consisted of housework as well as Hyuga business, she didn't want to come back and stress over an outfit.

She settles over her usual attire. Sporting her favorite color as always while staying modest - though most of her 'modest' clothes simply were simply tops that hid her large breast. Once changed, she made her way to the bathroom to finish up her routine.

She quietly tiptoed down the hall and stairs to make her way towards the kitchen. If there's one thing she loved doing was making her family breakfast. Watching sleepy children, as well as her husband was not only cute but mildly amusing as well.

She carefully took out the rice cooker and began washing the rice. As she prepared their morning meal, her mind had drifted….drifted back to yesterday's conversation.

As much as she forced herself to 'change the subject' in her head, it seemed to linger.

She huffed out a frustrated sigh and tried to focus on the eggs. All was going well until she dropped an eggshell in the pan. Instead of four sunny side up eggs, there were now three. " _I guess I'll have the broken one_ ," she sighed.

Soon the sound of feet flooded down the steps.

"Himawari don't push!" an annoyed Boruto shouted.

"I won! I won!" Himawari shouted. Hinata smirked as she watched her kids' antics.

"Yeah, well I let you," he retorted, crossing his arms with annoyance. " _Sasuke-san is rubbing off on him,"_ she noted.

"Good morning you two," Hinata smiled, receiving an enthusiastic hug from Himawari. Boruto stood behind her, rolling his eyes at his sister's cuteness. Funny how only a few years ago he was doing that same thing. Hinata reached out and cupped Boruto's cheek, meeting his eyes with a loving look. As much as he stated he was 'too old' for morning hugs, she knew he still wanted attention. Boruto flushed and looked down, mumbling his good morning to his kind mother. " _I'll always see you as my little boy,"_ she secretly wanted to say.

"Mama, I'm _starving_ ," Himawari exaggerated.

"Me too Hima," she giggled, "Help me set the table and we'll eat right away!"

Himawari beamed. Soon Boruto and Himawari had set the napkins, chopsticks and spoons for breakfast. Hinata placed little bowls of miso, rice and eggs on the table for her kids to dig into. It was then that the front door had opened to a breathless clone.

"Good Morning!" Naruto's clone panted. It seemed that he had run straight from the office.

"It doesn't mean anything when it comes from a clone," Boruto grumbled. He didn't even turn to acknowledge its presence.

"Oi! Boruto, I heard that!" the clone scolded.

Himawari waved and said good morning to her father's clone and Hinata smiled as well.

"I'm here to bring back a change of close, I fell asleep at my desk again," the clone said sheepishly to Hinata, scratched the back of his head nervously.

"There is no need to worry Naruto-kun, I'll go grab you some things," she said as she walked towards the stairs.

"Hina, let me - I don't want your food to get cold." The clone said. He quickly stepped in front of her and cupped her cheek. "I'll be back later, so please enjoy your breakfast," planting a kiss on her cheek. Hinata blushed and watched as the close ran up the stairs to their bedroom.

Hinata sighed and let Naruto do his thing. She had wished the real Naruto had walked through the door, but shook her head instead. " _Be thankful,"_ she chided internally, she thanked the universe he was still pushing forward - staying true to his nindo.

.

.

.

The morning flew by and Hinata found herself at the Hyuga estate. Her afternoon had consisted of meetings. Training with Hanabi as well as lunch with father. Time flew by and before she knew it, the clock read 3pm.

"Hinata are you okay?" Hanabi asked. Her sister had furrowed her brows when noticing the time.

"Well, not exactly," Hinata paled, "Himawari gets out of school at 3:15 and I haven't gone home to make anything for her." Uzumaki children were snackers, Boruto had his burgers and Hima had her. Yet the day seemed to have slipped here Hinata's fingers.

"I'll bring her here," responded Hiashi, "we have more than enough food." He gently set his tea down and smiled at Hinata, "I also wouldn't mind seeing my granddaughter."

"Oh my god yes! Let her come here Hina! I miss her too," Hanabi begged.

Hinata let out a soft laugh and couldn't help but smile at their cuteness. While Himawari was here, she could take her time making dinner. Naruto said he would be home today, so she figured she would make something nice.

"As long as you don't train her," Hinata giggled, "Himawari has set days for that."

"I swear!" Hanabi stated, crossing her heart, "I won't train her _unless_ she asks, otherwise it's coloring and crafting with Big-Sis and grandpa."

"Very well then," Hinata shook her head, those two had become the biggest softies in the entire Hyuga clan. "Hurry though, she gets out of class soon."

It wasn't long before Hinata found herself walking back to her home alone. Hanabi had enthusiastically hugged her goodbye and made her way to the academy for Himawari. Hinata decided to stop by the markets to see what she could make for dinner.

As she walked, a strange thought occurred to her. " _I have time to visit him today,"_ she realized. And before she realized, she had found herself in front of cemetery.

Hinata usually visited Neji once a month to fill him in on how her life was going. What she didn't expect was to have company.

From a distance, Hinata could make out Tenten's form in front of Neji's headstone. Even after all these years, she still visited him. His death had not only rocked Hinata's world, but team Gai's as well. However, one could argue Tenten had suffered more. She had secretly loved him for many years, and unfortunately never got the chance to tell him.

Hinata slowly approached a teary Tenten, listened as she recounted tales of shop, chunin exams and future plans. It was endearing as it was sad. She had remained loyal to him, even after death.

"Hello Tenten," Hinata said, catching Tenten off guard

"Hinata! I didn't expect you!" she jumped. Tenten quickly wiped away her tears and smiled. "I was just finishing up in case you wanted some privacy."

"There's no need," Hinata smiled back, "Besides, I won't stay for long"

They both stood silently before Neji's grave. After a few moments, Hinata finally spoke.

"He would have returned your feeling," she stated, keeping her eyes glued to his grave.

Tenten responded with a smile, "That's what I feel too."

"You knew?" Hinata asked, surprised.

Tenten looked down and finally glanced at Hinata before explaining. "It's hard to explain I guess….although I never told him my feelings, and he never told me his, his death brought me closer to him. He's no longer plagued by duty and clan priorities, his death brought an end to all of that...it's as if his freedom finally cleared his vision...well I guess his spirit," she chuckled, "I might sound crazy when I say this, but I feel him all the time. In dreams, during meditation, I even feel his presence in my shop - especially on slow days. I can almost see him meditating in the corner of my shop while I sharpen kunai and what not…." she trailed off and looked up towards the sky, "He would have loved my shop. It's traditional and quiet, perfect for a pair of old-souls like ourselves." Tenten teared as she continued to speak, "You may or may not believe me if you want, but we did confess to each other a long time ago. It may have been a dream...but he hasn't stopped visiting since then….we'll meet again in a different lifetime, until then, he can continue to visit my dreams and shop."

Hinata reached and grabbed her hand. A long time ago Hinata's guilt had prevented her from getting close to Tenten. She had feared Tenten hated her for taking her love away from this world, but that was simply not true. Tenten had reassured her multiple times that Neji would have done the same, regardless if she had confessed her feelings. It was his duty as a branch member to protect Hinata, and he did so as his last act for the Hyuga clan. There was no bad blood between them, only warm memories of the man they both admired.

"I'll come visit you too Tenten," Hinata whispered. She squeezed Tenten's hand and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, "He would have cherished you forever."

"You mean he _is_?" she teased. Hinata let out a small laugh. She supposed Neji's spirit could be currently protecting and loving Tenten. And although it was a crazy thought, it couldn't help but warm her heart. They continued to share stories for some time before deciding to leave Neji. Her visit had also successfully distracted her from the uncomfortable thoughts she had been experiencing all morning and afternoon.

Tenten and Hinata soon walked out of the cemetery and said their goodbyes. Hinata checked her watch and gasped when it read 5 o'clock. " _So much for going to the market,"_ she sighed. Hinata picked up her pace and walked as briskly as she could back home.

.

.

.

"Hina still loves me, right Sakura-chan?" Naruto kept asking the same question every other block.

"Yes dobe, just because she _may_ be unhappy, doesn't mean she's given up on you." Sakura couldn't wait to deposit her sappy teammate at his house. Although this whole matter was still _alleged,_ Naruto's imagination had taken over and created a blubbering mess. The man's insecurities poured out of him like water.

"I failed her Sakura-chan, I don't deserve her," he wailed. " _Two more blocks Sakura, you can do this,"_ she repeated to herself.

"It's true you don't deserve her, but failure is a strong word Naruto. You're human, mistakes happen. Just learn from this one, okay?" she was definitely going to give him a sedative.

"Pervy Sage is looking down on me with disappointment," he continued to lament. Sakura only had time for one sappy man in her life and that was Sasuke, any more from Naruto would make her head explode.

Like a beacon in the night, the Uzumaki house appeared in the distance. " _Time to deposit sleeping beauty."_

Outside the front gates, Sakura pulled up Naruto's sleeve and pricked his skin with a mysterious shot

"Ouch! What the hell Sakura?!" Naruto yelped as he pulled back his arm.

"You'll thank me later idiot, now go inside and get some actual sleep."

As Naruto continued to argue with Sakura, Hinata came into view from a few streets down. She looked like she had run across town to get home, and once she saw Naruto at the gates, she smiled wide.

Watching Hinata from a distance made Naruto's heart heavy. Although he was annoyed that Sakura had basically thrown him out of his office, he remembered why she did so in the first place. " _Was Hinata really unhappy?"_ he asked himself. That was the last thing he had wanted her to feel.

Once Hinata reached the pair, Nartuto took her into his arms. She blushed heavily in his arms, and Sakura stood there and chuckled. Sakura hoped that the dobe could make things right, the woman was a literal angel.

"Hina, I'm home," Naruto began to say, "I wannded do…" his words started slurring as he continued.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata panicked.

"He's a bigger light weight than I thought," sighed Sakura. " she helped Hinata before he collapsed onto the concrete, "I'll explain everything after we lay him down."

"O-Okay Sakura," Hinata said softly, still overwhelmed by her passed out husband.

Once inside, they dragged Naruto up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He lay dead asleep on their bed as Sakura explained the situation.

"I have ordered Naruto to take five days leave for his health," she began, "No work or training - I'm surprised he's been able to stand with the lack of sleep he's experienced."

"But Sakura, what made you check up on him?" Hinata asked. More doubts flooded her mind, " _What kind of wife doesn't notice her husband's welfare?!"_

Sakura didn't want to spare the real reason she and Sasuke had visited Naruto's office. It was his duty to address her accordingly. Sakura prayed that the next five days could allow him some time with his lonely wife.

"Sakura I'm a terrible wife!" Hinata whimpered, completely catching Sakura off guard.

"W-what?! Oh my god, Hinata you are far from that!" Sakura assured her.

"B-But look at him," she walked over and held his cheek, "I didn't even know he was this exhausted."

Sakura silently cursed at herself for making the situation worse. Although the man needed sleep, she had ordered these days of rest specifically for them. Most for _her_.

"Hinata," Sakura whispered, catching Hinata's attention once again. "The last thing Naruto would consider you is a 'bad' wife." She walked over and grabbed her hand with hers, "You are a literal godsend to him, don't be so hard on yourself."

They made their way downstairs and said their goodbyes, but before Sakura turned to leave, she left Hinata with a few last words, "Don't waste this time together."

* * *

Why the NejiTen? Because of course NejiTen! I don't' know why I added that scene, but I suppose I did it because Tenten is one of my favorite characters and she never got the love she deserved in Naruto.

Anyway, this NaruHina story is about to get real! Stay tuned ;)


	4. Morning Whispers

And we're back!

Thanks again for the reviews and comment - I do plan on writing a chapter with Naruto's perspective, but first I gotta create the slow burn. What I thought was going to be a one-shot, has turned into another smutty chapter book.

If you are familiar with my writing, you will know that I love fluff _and_ smut, so there will definitely be some fluffy/smutty cliff hangers while I write each chapter.

Do I believe that Naruhina has a strained marriage? No. I don't expect Kashimoto to write anything complex about their relationship in the future. After all, the spotlight is on the next generation anyway. I suppose this story comes from a longing for more in depth looks at the cannon relationships in Naruto. Kashimoto doesn't do romance (as he's stated before), Naruto/ Boruto is about ninjas, so one can only hope for tiny moments of affection in the anime/manga.

I hope you guys stay along for the ride. I have a feeling each of day of is gonna have it's own chapter ;)

ALSO! I decided to post this without much proofreading - so I'll be coming back to fix any in the future!

* * *

Chapter 4

Hinata quietly made her way next to Naruto and knelt down to see his face. Gently, she traced his whisker marks, stumbled chin and thin lips. Although he was in deep sleep, Hinata couldn't help but notice a stressed look on his face. She wondered if even in dreamland, Naruto worried about Konoha.

Hinata stood and bent down to his cheek and planted a soft kiss. Before leaning away, she caught sight of his lips….Hinata placed a soft kiss on top of his lips as well.

"Sleep well Naruto-kun." she whispered.

.

.

.

It was soon after that the Uzumaki household had filled once again. Hanabi had stopped by to drop off Himawari - who had brought back _many_ paintings for both her and her father, and Boruto had surprisingly came home on time.

"Where's the old man?" her son glared, stuffing his face with a large onigiri

"Bortuo," Hinata warned.

"Where's dad?" Boruto asked again, swiftly changing his tone.

Hinata sighed and picked up her glass."Your father is upstairs sleeping," taking a sip of her water.

"Wait what?!" Himawari replied.

"The old man is here and didn't even come down stairs?" Boruto continued, clearly annoyed.

"Why didn't papa come downstairs?" Himawari said sadly, forgetting the rice crumbs around her mouth.

Hinata smiled and took her napkin to gently wipe her face, "Your father had been ordered bed rest by Sakura-chan."

"Aunt Sakura?! W-well, I mean that doesn't mean he can't come downstairs." Boruto said, crossing his arms in the process.

"Boruto, your father was...sedated," Hinata murmured with a blush. Saying it out loud had felt crazier than it was in her head. Her son laughed.

"Oh man! Dad! Sedated?! By Aunt Sakura?! This is too good," he continued to guffaw. Himawari wasn't as thrilled as Boruto.

"Mama what does sedated mean?" clearly expressing her worries.

"It means papa was given medicine to help him sleep," Hinata giggled.

"Will he be okay?" she pressed.

"Yes Hima," Hinata said softly, placing a kiss on top of her head, "papa will be _extra_ excited to see you tomorrow. You can color all the paintings you want with him this week."

"Week?" Boruto chimed in.

"Yes, Sakura-chan ordered five days of rest for your father."

"Woah...so, so is papa going to stay in your room everyday?" Himawari asked.

"Mmmm," Hinata pondered, tapping her chin, "maybe? Your papa needs rest, but he can still help around the house," she finished with a wink.

"Sounds like a vacation to me," Boruto muttered.

"Boruto," Hinata warned him again.

"Okay, okay!" he stammered, "I-I'm just trying to understand," he said sheepishly.

"Me too Boruto," she replied, earning a surprised look from her son. Hinata smiled and started gather the plates from the table, "Your father could barely stand when he came home today….his time here at home is for his health, but I am sure your father wants to spend time with both of you this week," she leaned down and kissed the top of Boruto's blonde head, "Don't waste this time."

.

.

.

After a quick clean of the kitchen, Hinata made her way to her bedroom. As she walked in, realized he was still in his day clothes. Before undressing herself, she decided to strip Naruto, gently lifting arms and legs to slide each article of clothing off and replacing them with another. She then tucked him tenderly into the sheets, making sure to cover him blankets. She then began her own routine, making her way to her their bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth and hair, and eventually sliding into her silk slip.

Hinata silently made her way towards her bed, keeping mindful of her sleeping husband. The sheets felt like heaven after her long day, and she couldn't help but snuggle herself close to Naruto. His warmth made her feel whole again. It was a comfort she had missed last night, as well as the many other nights he had had to stay late at the office.

She carefully reached her hand to stroke his stubble, tracing his cheekbones, to his whiskers, down to his jawline and neck. Even after all their years of marriage, she still thought of him as the most handsome man in the world. The kindest, the strongest, the most determined. The pride she felt for him could not be put to words. He was Hokage after all.

Hinata rose slightly to lean over his sleeping form to plant two kisses on his face. Once on his scratchy cheek, and the other on his warm lips.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun," she whispered.

.

.

.

It was in the early hours of the morning that Naruto began to stir. The pressure on his bladder had disrupted his otherwise peaceful sleep, causing him to awkwardly groan his way out of bed. It was in the blinding light of the bathroom that he noticed his pajamas. " _When did this happen?"_ he asked himself, silently reviewing the events of the evening's shenanigans. He had also noticed the stale taste of his mouth and eagerly brushed his tongue and teeth. Once finished, he quietly shuffled out of the bathroom. He peered across his bedroom, taking in the form of his sleeping wife. " _It was you, wasn't it Hina?"_ he realized. A contradicting feeling of adoration and worthlessness washed over him. " _I don't deserve you..."_

Naruto crawled back into bed and reached for Hinata, snaking his arm around his waist in the process. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her head with a sigh. " _I promise I'll fix this,"_ he silently commented.

Hinata let out a content sigh and pressed herself closer to his chest. They were both half-awake now, both reveling in the warmth of their bodies and peaceful silence of dusk.

"Naruto-kun?" she whispered, turning her head to see his tired eyes.

"Go back to sleep Hina, I'm sorry I woke you," he whispered back, squeezing her tighter to him.

She hummed back, and reached for his arm to plant a kiss, "no need to be sorry Anata."

"It's early Hina, I don't want you to be tired today," he murmured, burying his face into her soft hair, "I was being too loud."

Hinata carefully turned around in his arms to face him, clearly not caring about the early start to the day. She placed a kiss on his chest then peered up to see his deep blue eyes.

"We can stay like this then," smiling to him.

Naruto lowered his head down to capture her lips, only to receive her turned cheek.

"N-naruto-kun, I need to brush my teeth," she whispered, feeling heat rise to her face. Hinata heard a chuckle and a hand cup her cheek.

He turned her head to face him and gave her a cheeky smile, "Hina, I don't mind." He placed another soft kiss on her forehead and continued, "Pease…" he murmured again, kissing her other cheek, "please let me kiss you."

Hinata closed her eyes and leaned forward letting his lips press against hers. He gingerly kissed her back, moving her soft lips with his. The room slowly filled with the sounds lips parting over and over again, as well as the shift of their cotton sheets.

Naruto then licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her deeper. Hinata eagerly obliged. He gently began licking and sucking her tongue in between kisses, feeling the heat rise between their bodies. She then let out a soft moan, wrapping her arms around his neck as he continued.

" _How long has it been?"_ he painfully thought. How long had it been since he had embraced her this way? Even after all these years, kissing his wife was still exhilarating. He responded to her moans with deeper kisses, turning his head sideways as he devoured her mouth. Hinata simply crumbled further.

It was after a few moments that he broke with a loud breath, resting his forehead against hers.

"Hina," he breathed heavily.

"Yes Anata?" she breathed back.

Naruto gulped and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry."

She scrunched her eyebrows in response, "for what?"

"F-for not appreciating you."

"Naru-"

"I promised you happiness," he cut her off, "A-and I'm sorry i-if I haven't given y-you….that," he ended with a hitch.

Hinata could not for the life of her understand why he was saying these things. "But I am happy Naruto-kun," she assured him, cupping his cheek with love.

"Hina, I-I've been so busy….and I haven't been here a lot…" he said shamefully, trying his best to keep his emotions in check.

Hinata sighed and hugged him in return. It was painful to be reminded of the unkind thoughts she had been having the day before.

"It has been a bit lonely, but I also understand your duty to this village Anata," she squeezed him tighter, "A-and I understand that with this responsibility comes sacrifice."

"But I don't want to sacrifice you!" his words were full of hurt and regret, "I-You, and the kids - you are my family, you are my wife Hinata….your happiness matters too ," he had broken from their hug to cup her face with both hands. "Hina….I promised you that." Her eyes had begun to water from his desperation, but she fought losing her composure. "Don't hide your feelings from me Hinata," he continued.

A tear spilled from her eye and Naruto gently wiped it away, he watched as his precious wife slowly began to shake in his grasp. He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms behind her, letting her release all the emotions she had been repressing.

"I miss you," she whispered in between her hiccups. The tears had slowed, and what was left were her shaky breaths against his shirt. "But I also feel selfish for feeling this way…." she trailed off quietly.

Naruto's hold around her and did not waver. He had listened to her quiet tears without interrupting her thoughts, yet the moment she had spoken those words he had become irritated.

"Hinata, you are not selfish in any way," he sternly spoke, "If anyone has been selfish, it has been me."

She pulled away from his embrace and cupped his face with her hands, exasperated by his reply, "Naruto-kun you are not selfish!"

"Neither are you Hina!"

"You are the Hokage, your duty to this village is not selfish!"

"It is when I neglect my family!"

"My feelings are small compared to the welfare of the village!"

"Hina...Hina, do you hear yourself?" Naruto couldn't believe her reasoning. Yes his responsibility was greater than most men in the village, but it didn't mean that his wife was any lesser than the citizens of Konoha. She didn't have to sacrifice herself for him. One Huyga was enough. And, it was a sacrifice he will never take for granted. Naruto, raised her hand to his lips and planted a kiss onto her knuckles, "Hinata, this marriage was made from love not duty….my wife's welfare matters to me, my kid's welfare, our families welfare. I never wanted something like that to be sacrificed. My happiness resides here just as much as that office. I am just as much husband as I am Hokage."

His words had rendered her silent. It had been doubt that had kept her quiet for the past few months. Her desires and concerns had been tucked away because of subconscious fears of their marriage. And slowly she realized it had been a long time since she had last expressed her feelings to him. After the chunin exams and the countless close calls their son had experienced the past couple of months, Hinata had chosen to shut herself down and be one less burden to her husband. " _Since when had I started thinking this way?! Since when did I think I was a 'burden' to him?"_ she was shocked at her own analysis.

"I-I...I guess the last couple of months have been hard on us…." she spoke quietly, too embarrassed to look into his eyes, "I-I guess….I didn't….want to be one more thing you had to….worry about."

"As my family, of course I worry about you - all of you," he whispered.

"N-no! I-well-I didn't want to….be a burden." she clarified, still not looking at him.

Naruto grabbed her face and kissed her hard. It was a desperate kiss, one where both were dizzy and oxygen-deprived.

"H-Hinata!" he gasped, breaking away from her soft lips, "You are and _will never_ will be a burden to me. You nor our kids. My family will _never_ be a burden to me, no matter how difficult things get." He stared deeply into her eyes, watching her breathe heavily from both his kiss and words. "You said you missed me, right?" and she hesitantly nodded her head in response, "Well guess what Hina, I missed you too," planting another searing kiss onto her lips.

Hinata was no longer the only one moaning and groaning between their kisses. Naruto also responded to her lips, as well as the caress of her fingers along his skin. They had entangled themselves together, their lips fighting for dominance as they released their emotions onto each other.

It had been a _long_ time since they had made out like this. Their desperation for each other was palpable, and both could feel each other's wants.

As the passion intensified, so did Naruto's wandering hands. Her breasts were the first to be massaged, then her behind. Each squeeze and pull from his hands made her moan louder into his mouth.

It was when his hand had trailed to her thigh that she knew where his mind was headed. She quickly broke from his deep kisses and peered at the clock, all while trying to control her breathlessness.

"Hina, we have time," he teased, cupping her panty covered sex.

She giggled and moaned at the same time, knowing how much they both craved this kind of touch, "Anata, It's almost 6:30."

"So?" he replied, slowly rubbing his thumb over her sensitive nub. She gasped again and began moving his hips with his hands.

"The k-kids," she stammered, "They have s-school, a-and I n-need to- OHHH," he had slipped a finger inside her. With her panties moved to the side, she was at his mercy.

"So wet," he murmured onto her neck, "and ready for me," he continued to tease.

"Naruto-kun…." she whimpered, feeling a second digit enter her folds.

All worries of breakfast and school were thrown out the window in that moment. All Hinata could concentrate on was the rub and pump of his fingers as well as the circling of his thumb on top of her clit.

He expertly rubbed the ridges of her g-spot within her and began to create his patterns. Simultaneously, he pressed and circled her bundle of nerves, reveling at his wife's squirming form.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she gasped, trying to muffle her cries with a hand.

He was quickly winding her up, feeling the walls around her fingers twitch and spasm. Hinata deserves to start her day with a high, and his mission was to take her there.

Rub, rub, circle, circle….rub, rub, circle, circle….he continued with his skilled hands.

"Haahhh...haaahhh!" Hinata panted.

Rub, circle, circle, rub….rub, circle, circle, rub….never wavering from his pace.

"N-Naru-HHHAAAHHH, HAAHHH," she kept panting to him.

RUB, CIRCLE, RUB, CIRCLE….almost there!

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Both jumped from the sound of their alarm. Naruto swung haphazardly at the cock-blocking machine and after a few taps and pokes, he finally shut it off.

"Fuck," he chuckled, embracing his wife again. She giggled in his arms and planted a kiss on his shoulder.

"I need to get up," Hinata whispered in his neck. Naruto groaned in response.

"But I didn't-" Naruto began before being interrupted by her kiss.

"The academy is more important right now," she smiled.

"Ugh, I had you so close though," he mumbled, still annoyed at the untimely interruption.

She couldn't help but chuckle at his bruised ego. The alarm had interrupted their heated touches, yet that didn't mean the rest of the day had to be the same. Hinata was feeling particularly bold and reached up to nibble his ear. Naruto groaned instantly.

"The rest of the day is ours Naruto-kun." she teased, and before he could trap her under his body she quickly left their bed in search of clothing.

" _Don't waste this time,"_ she remembered, smiling at Sakura's last words, " _I won't."_

* * *

Angsty, fluffy and smutty, just what the doctor ordered.

As I stated before the chapter, I may or may not write a chapter for each of Naruto's 'bedrest' days haha

Anyway, thanks for the support and stay tuned for the rest of the story!


	5. Filling Breakfast

Chapter 5

Welcome back! Sorry for the long wait!

For a while there I had lost my inspiration for this story. I do have plans to continue after this chapter - I want to challenge myself to write this story, even if this couple isn't my favorite. 

The more I write them, the better I get a feel of how I want this to progress. Hinata is a little difficult to write at times because I don't relate to her as well as the other female characters in Naruto. Nonetheless, I've been a NaruHina shipper since the beginning haha, so I'm determined to add my own story about them.

THIS CHAPTER STILL NEEDS TO BE LOOKED OVER FOR GRAMMAR - I'm posting it because y'all have been waiting for too long haha. I'll come back and review it later.

I hope you guys like this chapter!

.

.

.

Breakfast at the Uzumaki's was either peaceful or chaotic. This particular morning was the later….

"Oi! Boruto!" Naruto scolded, "Don't leave until you've finished ALL of your mother's cooking!"

"Sasuke-san says to always be mindful of one's needs, even eating," Boruto replied with a snark.

"Don't listen to that constipated bastard!"

"Naruto!" Hinata warned.

"Mama, what's  _ bastard? _ " Himawari asked Hinata. Hinata quickly changed the subject by feeding her a spoonful of rice.

"Ah-haha gomen, gomen," he stammered as he scratched the back of his head. "What I meant to say is that constipated  _ idiot _ isn't as  _ mindful _ as he seems!" Boruto rolled his eyes as his father continued, "Teme will literally scarf down a crate of tomatoes if Sakura-chan isn't looking! He's just as gluttonous as Choji is with his chips!"

"You're one to talk! You can't go a day without eating ramen!" Boruto replied. Naruto deflated at his response.

"Papa, when I come back from Academy I will make you ramen!" Himawari beamed.

Naruto couldn't help but melt at his adorable daughter, Boruto in the meantime said an audible " _ Ugh,"  _ as he left to brush his teeth.

"Hima, go brush your teeth as well," Hinata said. Leaving Naruto and Hinata alone again. Both let out a deep breath with the silence. 

Hinata swiftly got up and started bringing the plates and cups to the sink to wash, and Naruto silently came up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek, "Never a dull moment," whispered into her ear.

Hinata chuckled and continued washing the plates, humming as Naruto's hands traced circles on her abdomen, "Since when does an Uzumaki have a dull moment?"

"Very true  _ Uzumaki _ Hinata," he whispered, pressing his body to hers. Both were smitten with each other, still reminiscing on the early morning activities…

"Ew! Oh God! DAD! MOM?!" Boruto exclaimed, covering his eyes as the deep blush appeared. Hinata and Naruto jumped and peered over towards their embarrassed son.

"What's going on?" Himawari shouted, making her way to the kitchen.

"N-nothing! Come on Hima," Boruto swiftly caught her and turned her around towards the front door, "I-I'm walking Himawari to the Academy!" clearing trying to escape both himself and his sister.

Both parents stood there both embarrassed and chuckling. Although they behaved conservative around the kids, the small moments alone seemed to spark needs for touch and inviting whispers.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata again and craned his head into her neck, “Hina...we can finish these later,” he whispered.

Hinata chuckled at his request and continued with her dishes, “They will go faster if you help  _ Naruto-kun _ ,” emphasizing his name. 

With a wild grin Naruto grabbed the wash cloth and began drying the plates and cups she had washed. As Hinata stayed glued to the sink, Naruto walked back and forth between the cupboards, placing various dishes in their appropriate spot, and on his journey back to the sink, he would trail his hand across her body. Lightly squeezing her behind, trailing his fingers up her spine, planting soft kisses on her shoulders and neck, slowly but surely winding up his wife with each touch. 

As Naruto placed the last plate in the cupboard, a pair of creamy arms wrapped his waist from behind. Hinata planted a kiss on his back and hummed as she trailed her fingers up and down his abdomen.

“Feeling a little impatient, Hina?” he smirked, knowing his touches had done their job.

“Says the one who wanted to leave the kitchen dirty,” she whispered, trailing a hand towards the waistband of his pants.

“I don’t know, I think I still have to wipe down the counters, the stove, the -'' Naruto gasped, feeling his wife’s hand stroke his member through his pants.

“Naruto-kun,” Hinata whispered, stroking him just the way she liked it. Before she knew it, he had twirled around and picked her up. He placed her on top of the counter and began devouring her mouth. 

_ “It’s been sooo longing,” _ Hinata mused to herself, feeling her husband’s warm lips on mouth. Each kiss was hungry and desperate, moans and groans escaped their lips with each breath. Hinata had begun raking her fingers through his hair, massaging behind his ears and his nape just the way he liked it. Meanwhile, Naruto had begun to massage her breast and tender hips, swelling his pride with each gasp she made. 

The fire they had felt this morning was back and burning through their veins. Hinata lifted his white t-shirt and expertly threw it across the room. Naruto unzipped her sweater and lifted her own as well. What was left was her bra and his chest, rubbing against each other while they kissed passionately. 

Naruto kissed her mouth, then her jaw and neck, making his way down to her plump breasts. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra and let the offending garment fall away, leaving her mounds for the taking. Without hesitation, he planted his mouth onto her sensitive nipple, suckling and nipping her peaks with utmost care and dedication.

Hinata cried out, heaving heavy breaths as he made love to her breast below.  _ “Kami, it has been sooo long!” _

With a final suck, he peered up to see his blushing wife, knowing that his next move would only make her crumble further. 

He trailed his hand down her side and began unbuttoning her pants, swiftly pulling both her pants and underwear. He gently spread her legs apart and used a finger to slowly stroke her folds.

“You’re always so wet,” he murmured, kissing the inside of her thigh.

“N-Naruto,” Hinata stammered.

“Yes, Hinata?” he said teasingly, gently stroking, but never diving into her wetness or nub.

“P-Please,” she stammered again, spreading her legs wider for his exploration.

“Please what?” he teased again, kissing her the soft skin of her inner thigh.

“Anata,” she scolded, peering down to meet him with a lustful and desperate stare. Naruto simply chuckled and obliged, diving into her folds.

_“Fucking helll_ ,” he screamed internally _._ She tasted incredible. It had been a long time since he had devoured her in this way, and Naruto knew that he had to deliver an incredible performance to make up for it. 

He started with the lips of her labia, sucking the left, then the right. Hinata panted. He then nudged his nose into her wetness, sucking and licked the walls of her opening, savoring his wife’s essence with each stroke.

“Naruto Please!” Hinata wailed. As amazing as it felt, he was leaving her most sensitive area untouched.

He smirked as he stuck his tongue. He started from her base and licked up to her bundle of nerves. She cried out. Now focused on her clitoris, he began creating his patterns with his touch, a gentle flick, a tap, a suck, a swirl, he knew exactly what she needed.

Swirl, suck, swirl suck….suck, suck, swirl, suck, suck, swirl….thus began his rhythm. 

“N-Naruto-kun!” Hinata stammered.

Swirl, swirl, suck….swirl, swirl, suck….

“N-Naruto!”

Suck, suck, swirl….suck, suck, swirl….

“N-Naaaahhh,” she wailed, unable to finish his name. Naruto knew she was close, he slid a finger into her core and watched her shake. 

It was a dance between her clit and her g-spot. As Naruto kept sucking on her precious bud, he gently rubbed the sensitive ridges within her, never faltering on his rhythm. Now that she was close, he stayed true to his ministration.

Suck, suck, swirl….rub, circle, rub….suck, suck, swirl....rub, circle, rub….working his tongue and fingers together.

Hinata cried out even louder than before. 

SUCK, SUCK, SWIRL, RUB, CIRCLE, RUB, SUCK, SUCK, SWIRL, RUB, CIRCLE, RUB

SUCK, SUCK, SUCK, SUCK!

She came.

Hinata came hard. 

Her eyes rolled back into her skull as she squirted her essence into Naruto’s mouth. He lapped at her eagerly, his pride swelling as she crumbled before him.

“N-Nahh-ah! An-anata,” she whimpered, trying to regain her breath.

Naruto lifted himself and wrapped his arms around Hinata, murmuring sweet words in her ears as she panted. It wasn’t long before she regained herself and wrapped her arms around him as well, sighed with content. Her release had been a long time coming. 

She broke away from his embrace to grab his face and plant a strong kiss on his lips, savoring both the taste of his mouth and herself. He groaned and pulled her tighter to his body. 

Hinata slanted her face, deepening the kiss with a moan. She then trailed a hand down his body and to his pants, stroking his clothed member once again, earning a growl from his throat. 

She broke their kiss and craned her mouth to his neck, nibbling on his soft skin. She trailed her tongue up to his ear and gave his lobe a playful bite.

“Fill me Naruto-kun,” she purred, wrapping her legs around his waist.

With those words he reached for the waistband of his pants and pushed both his pants and underwear down, exposing his hard cock.

Hinata peered back to his face and saw a lust in his eyes. She smiled and reached for his member, giving him a few strong strokes. He groaned.

Naruto leaned in and captured her lips once again, grabbing the back of her neck to lock her in place. He then joined her hand on his cock and pumped a few more times before positioning himself for entrance. 

Hinata couldn’t wait anymore and grabbed his ass and gave him a hard squeeze, earning her a nip on her bottom lip. 

Without warning, he plunged within her, filling her walls with his warm and hard member. Both of them moaned from the sensation. 

“Hina...fuck,” he stammered, craned his head to her neck. He kept his hand on the nape of her neck and began sucking her soft skin. He trusted slowly into her, hearing her soft whimpers from each deep stroke. It wasn’t long before his control started to waver.

“M-more,” Hinata stammered. Wrapping her arms around his neck, “P-Please N-naruto-kun,” she whimpered again.

Naruto groaned and began thrusting deep and hard, kissing her again as he increased his pace.

The kitchen was filled with pants, moans, cries and the slapping of skin. They had forgotten the world and reveled in the sensation of it all.

She was close and he was as well. 

One pump, Two pumps, Three, Four! 

“AHHHHH!” Naruto yelled, releasing himself within her. As clouded as this vision was, he quickly brought his hand down to her nub and stroked it fast, trying to keep his rhythm as sharp.

She came again, biting into his shoulder as she shook in his arms. 

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other while their breaths returned to normal. 

She wrapped herself tighter to him, and sighed.

He wrapped his arms just as tight, nuzzling his nose in her hair as sweet bliss flooded his body.

_ “I love you,”  _ he sighed to himself. He truly and deeply loved this woman.

“I love you,” Naruto whispered, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around her.

“I love you too,” Hinata whispered back.

Naruto slowly let his arms fall around her waist to look back into her eyes, she leaned down and planted a soft kiss.

Hinata kissed back and reached to stroke his face. She stroked her thumb over his cheekbones and lips, feeling his stubble across his jaw as well.

“I need to shave,” he said sheepishly. Hinata giggled and kissed his cheek.

“You are a little scratchy, but I don’t mind,” gracing him with a sweet smile. Naruto melted. 

He grabbed her bottom and lifted him back into his arms, causing her to furrow her eyebrows, “Anata?”

Naruto simply grinned and gave her a chaste kiss, “Time for a bath.”

“Together?” she asked with a warm blush.

He kissed her again and bit her lower lip before pulling away, “Together Hina, I have a lot to make up for.”

Hinata blushed harder and yet felt a wave of excitement wash over her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and nodded, letting her husband carry her up the stairs and to the bathroom.

.

.

.

Will we get a bath scene?! That is the question as of now haha.

If you are familiar with my other work, you will know that I like to spread out my smut. In a perfect word, coitus is a three to four hour event between couples, I'd like to think that Naruto - being a student of both Jiraiya and Kakashi - makes it his mission to pleasure Hinata thoroughly. 

Anywayyy, I do plan to continue, so stay tuned! 


End file.
